


Autumn Leaves

by Riken



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on an Artwork, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riken/pseuds/Riken
Summary: Based on an artwork created by @popysicle on Twitter!https://twitter.com/popysicle/status/1315349635553165312Yamaguchi takes a walk with Tsukishima. A leaf falls on Tsukishima's head. Things happen.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but write this out!! Popy/Sophie's art is so beautiful and this entire oneshot is based off her artwork that I linked in the summary. Please check her art out (it's absolutely gorgeous)

The air was thick with a premature winter chill. Yamaguchi stretched his limbs and rolled out of bed, his alarm faintly pinging at his bedside. After a few fumbles, he clicked it off and grabbed his phone. His nap had cost him a few hours of the afternoon, but he wasn’t late for the meetup with Tsukki. Last night, he had stayed up studying excessively for an exam that wouldn’t happen until later in the week and promptly passed out at some unusual time of the day.

The sunlight beamed a soft, gauzy gold when he left his household, tugging the dark turtleneck higher up his exposed neck. He could see the vermillion and ochre puffs of trees bordering the streets, and the first leaves had already begun to dot the floor in a sporadic blanket. Yamaguchi checked his phone. There was a message from Tsukki pinging his location. Yamaguchi typed a quick reply and tucked his phone into his coat pocket.

After a few minutes, the overhead canopy of trees began to sway with a stronger breeze. Through the filter of leaves that had begun to fall, Yamaguchi spotted a flash of similarly colored hair.

“Tsukki!” He called, his breath fanning out into the air in flowery wisps. 

The boy turned, headphones still snugly clasped to his forehead. He pulled them off when he spotted Yamaguchi and shoved it in his bag in one fluid motion. “Yamaguchi. I was beginning to think you wouldn’t come.”

“C’mon,” Yamaguchi laughed, slapping Tsukishima on the back. The taller boy didn’t flinch at all, and instead gave Yamaguchi a lopsided smirk. “You know I keep true to my word.”

“Okay, what about the time you owed me for that drink three years ago?”

“I already paid that back!”

Huffing in playful defeat, Tsukishima adjusted his glasses. “Well, at least I tried. Anyways, I didn’t want you cooped up in the house all the time studying. There’s a really nice cluster of trees in the park nearby that I want to show you.”

“Since when have you become so sentimental, Tsukki? Showing me trees and leaves? You’re quickly becoming an old man, you know…”

“Oh, stop it,” Tsukishima chortled, a rich tremble in the rush of the wind. The cold had begun to spread a burn across the canvas of his cheeks, and his breath fogged up his own glasses. Yamaguchi resisted the urge to pull Tsukishima’s scarf down to lessen the condensation on Tsukishima’s glasses. As they walked, he couldn’t help but also sneak glances towards Tsukki. He wondered briefly what was going through Tsukishima’s head, and then stopped. Reading thoughts was a dangerous prospect.

“You know,” Tsukishima said without looking at Yamaguchi, “Your eyes are more of a teal in the sunlight.”

“You know,” Yamaguchi said, “we’ve passed by the park already.”

Then Tsukishima’s statement registered in his mind, and now  _ he  _ was the one with the blush across his cheeks, coupled with the cold. “Wait…”

“Here,” called Tsukishima, already four paces away. “Y’know we have to walk in order to reach a destination?”

“Is this karma?” Yamaguchi wondered out loud and jogged towards Tsukishima. To their right was a metal bench, and to their left was a set of trees neatly placed in orderly formations. The stone floor gave way to a carpet of grass and fiery leaves. “Is this the place?”

“Mhm,” Tsukishima absentmindedly murmured, enraptured with the sunset light filtering through the branches. His eyes glazed gold, almost like fairies had tossed pixie dust into his eyes. He was so lost in thought that only Yamaguchi noticed the single leaf that fluttered down and rested on Tsukishima’s curls. 

“Oi…”

No response.

Yamaguchi rounded a tree trunk, waving his hands in front of Tsukishima. The other boy snapped to attention, though the movement did not sway the leaf perched on his head. “Tsukki?”

“Hmm,” Tsukishima said, his eyes widened in surprise at being broken out of his reverie. “What’s up?”

“You have a…” Yamaguchi trailed off, reaching out towards his companion. Tsukishima didn’t move, his golden irises tracking Yamaguchi’s smooth movements. “Ah, could you tilt your head down a bit?”

“I’m just too tall for you,” Tsukishima remarked, but he ducked his head slightly, his eyes still focused on Yamaguchi. In fact, his eyes never strayed from Yamaguchi’s face now. It sort of felt unnerving.

“Tada,” Yamaguchi huffed out. In a quick flash, his fingers pinched the small leaf off. He flourished it dramatically, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile. “Got it! Look, it’s the same color as your eyes.”

He realized that he had his right arm propped on the nook of Tsukishima’s shoulder blades to support himself as he plucked the leaf off. Tsukishima hadn’t said anything about it, so only now he realized. “Oh...sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Tsukishima said, uncharacteristically mellow. “I’m glad you picked it off. Otherwise, when I realized, I would have showered you in more leaves for not telling me.”

That, in a way, was a  _ very _ indirect way of apologizing. It was sincere, though, and Yamaguchi felt his cheeks warm with a sense of happiness.

“Alright, Tsukki. But I’m serious. The leaf is the same color as your eyes…”

Tsukishima was staring at him again. “Do I have a leaf on my head now or--”

“No, nothing on your head,” Tsukishima amended, hastily smiling. “It’s...nothing. Don’t worry about it. Since I dragged you out here, might as well treat you to something.”

“We’re leaving already?”

“The sun left already,” Tsukki said. He wasn’t wrong: the warm blur of the sunset had faded into the deep green and sapphire of the night sky, the clouds above puffed in large groups. Though the sunlight was almost nonexistent, Tsukki’s eyes glowed like pinpricks of topaz. Yamaguchi shook his head and let out another chuckle.

“The Tsukki I know doesn’t easily yield to treating others to things, you know.”

“That means you can always learn more about me,” Tsukishima said, and turned away from Yamaguchi. “Are we just going to stand here?”

“If I waited here, would you walk ahead still?” Yamaguchi joked. He didn’t see Tsukishima’s expression when he answered in a breathy whisper. The response set his chest aflame.


End file.
